Bring Him Home Santa
by dancerlittle
Summary: A little girl's wish for Christmas. Troyella


**A/N: I heard this song on the radio and fell in loved with it. It's called "Bring Him Home, Santa" by The Song Trust. **

**You can find the song on YouTube and I encourage you to listen to it while reading the story. It'll add much more emotions . . . I think but you don't have to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**December 1****st****, 2016 3:00 pm**

Gabriella Bolton stood back and watched her five year old daughter stick her tongue between her tongue with concentration written all over her face. She was determined to write out her Christmas list for Santa that year.

Placing her hands on her swollen stomach and smiled slightly before making her presence known. "How's it going Addison?"

Grinning brightly, Addison Marie Bolton turned and looked at her mom with her great big blue eyes, identical to those of her father's. "It's going. This year, the list has to be perfect."

"No it doesn't baby. Just write down what you want Santa to bring you." Her mother encouraged. And in true drama fashion, just like her aunt Sharpay had taught her, Addison rolled her eyes.

Just a week later, Addison came rushing into the living room before tearing through the table she has just sat at. Finding the yellow piece of paper, she started making corrections.

_**Dear Santa, I need to change my Christmas list  
There's one big thing I missed  
You see my Daddy's working for away from here  
And I know Santa, I asked for a Barbie doll  
And a brand new soccer ball  
But I'd trade it all, for just one gift this year...**_

"What are you doing Addison?" Gabi asked standing at the door watching her daughter rewrite her list.

With tears in her eyes, Addison looked at her mother with deep regret and sorrow. "I forgot to ask Santa for something."

Kneeling next to her daughter, Gabi ran her hand through her hair before kissing her forehead. "What did you miss?"

Big crocodile tears fell down her innocent face as she looked up at her mom. Her blue eyes shone bright as Gabi coaxed the five year old to tell her what was bugging her so.

"I forgot to ask Santa to bring daddy home." Sniffling, Gabi rubbed the girl's back. "I want daddy to be home for Christmas."

_**Bring him home Santa, bring him home to mom and me  
Let us wake up Christmas morning, and find him standing by our tree  
You can pick him up on your way, he could ride there in your sleigh  
Don't make him spend Christmas all alone  
Bring him home**_

Looking at her daughter's teary eyes, Gabi hugged her close. "Your daddy loves you very much and he's going to try his hardest to be home for Christmas."

"But Santa's gonna bring daddy home in his sled. Daddy and Santa are going to ride around the world delivering presents for all the good kids around the world."

Gabi had to laugh at her daughter's determination at having her daddy home. Her laughter turned into tears knowing Troy was in the military serving his country proudly. That was his dream. Right out of high school, Troy signed up. Between his first and second tour, in 2009, their fairy tale wedding took place. And nine months later, Addison was placed proudly into Gabi's arms. Now five years later, their wish had been granted with two more babies on the way.

_**And Santa, here's a picture that I drew  
Of him in his dress blues  
Mama says our country needs him over there  
And you know Santa, this whole year I've been good  
And I was hopin' that would  
Do all you could to answer her prayer...**_

"Just for Santa, I drew this so he'd know what my daddy looks like. I've included his name and our home address." Addison proudly showed her mom the piece of paper.

"I think that's perfect for Santa. He'll know where to find dad and bring him home safe."

Later that night, clutching her teddy bear, Apples, to her chest, Addison breathed deeply while sleeping peacefully. Having her dad's habit, Addison started talking in her sleep.

"Bring him home Santa . . . please bring my daddy home so mommy and I can stop worrying."

_**Bring him home Santa, bring him home to mom and me  
Let us wake up Christmas morning, and find him standing by our tree  
You can pick him up on your way, he could ride there in your sleigh  
Don't make him spend Christmas all alone  
Bring him home**_

_**Christmas Morning 5:30 am**_

Rushing down the stairs, a now excited and happy Addison Bolton raced down the stairs. Moving ever so quietly, as not to disrupt anything, Addison moved closer to her destination. The tree was stacked full underneath with presents.

A shaggy hair man stood behind the tree waiting for the perfect moment to surprise the hyper girl.

"Addison Marie . . . what are you doing up so early?" Gabi's teasing voice asked coming down the stairs. Spinning around so quickly, she had to steady herself before she fell down.

"Looking at all the presents mommy . . . Santa came!"

Folding her hands carefully, Addison's eyes were filled with plead and begging. "Can we please open them momma? Maybe daddy's tucked in one of them."

Shaking her head, Gabi promised herself that no tears would be shed on that happy day. Grinning at Addison, Gabi nodded before heading into the kitchen. "Let me get coffee and we'll open them."

Heading into the kitchen, Gabi was surprised to see fresh snow prints up the sidewalk. Looking at the boots sitting by the door, Gabi's eyes flew to the pot of coffee. She grinned seeing a full pot. Shaking her head, Gabi's eyes filled with tears. Troy always had a fresh pot of coffee made before she got up every morning. Not even bothering to get her cup of coffee, Gabi rushed back into the living room.

"Troy?" Letting her eyes bounce off the walls and the colorful lights of the tree, Gabi sighed not seeing the one person she wanted to see.

Stepping from behind the shadows, Troy grinned seeing his daughter and pregnant wife standing there both grinning. "I'm home."

And before he could react, Gabi was in his arms kissing him soundly. The two stood there making out until their daughter's voice interrupted them.

"I got my wish mommy . . . daddy's home."

And before he could react, Addison was safe in her daddy's arms, once again.

_**Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home**_


End file.
